


无人知晓

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 偏悬疑，推理，美食的小中篇，BL。cp：月城かなと x 永久輝せあ；朝夏まなと x 望海風斗
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Futo, Tsukishiro Kanato/Towaki Sea
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

写在前面，人物灵感来源之麻袋：

人物灵感来源之月辉：

————————————————————分割线——————————————————

无人知晓・上

在参加工作的第三个年头，月城依旧没能在这座过于冷漠且严肃的城市里拥有一席之地。想想也是，一介保险公司的普通职员的薪水，除却每个月的房租水电等的固定开销之后，留给月城可自由支配的份额往往少得惊人。在这种时候月城总是会思考，自己如今的生活和三四十年前父辈们的日子相比，到底是变好了还是变坏了。

但这问题的答案总是不了了之，因为父母在感叹现代社会的近代科技进步可以让月城在五个小时内往返东京和大阪来办理公司交付的业务的时候，他只是在头痛公司的财务肯不肯报销他那微不足道的旅馆和伙食费，特别是在这次他用尽浑身解数都没能拿下这次的单子的情况下。想到这里，月城深深叹了口气，吐出的哀叹被冰冷的夜晚催成了热息，在他眼前蒸腾起一片惆怅。

这是最好的时代，也是最坏的时代，但至少，我能在这个时代里挣扎着活着，这样想来就还算不坏了。在心里喃喃安慰着自己，月城迈动已经冻僵的脚趾，加快脚步穿过人头攒动的商业街。

从车站出发到达月城的家要走将近十五分钟，穿过三条街区，再走过两栋别墅，就可以看到那个蜷缩在一片独栋楼宅之间的那座小别墅。建造于昭和55年的2ldk公寓，没有与时俱进的电梯，需要徒步爬升七层楼的高度才能摸到家门的把手。即便如此，月城每月二十几万出头的薪水扣去年金和保险之后，也并不足以支付这座公寓的租金。

“我回来了。”

月城用冻僵的手指推开房门，从客厅里涌来的暖流暂时温暖了他被二月的大阪麻痹了的感官，但同时，门廊处敞亮的灯光令他皱起了眉头。

“hitoko！你又没关灯！”

从次卧那半敞开的门口处隐约传来了噼啪作响的键盘敲击声，而那声音的主人似乎并没有听到月城的怒吼，亦或是压根就在装死。总而言之，在这个家里唯一关心水电使用状况的人只有月城。

一边伸手关掉从厕所一直开到门廊的壁灯，月城一边无奈地将双肩背包带去厨房，今天是个重要的日子，他不想因为一点小事破坏了一晚上的心情。同样，月城也知道按照永久辉的性格，在从网络和代码的世界里清醒过来之前，自己的话永远无法传入他的耳朵。

将牛肉用蒜蓉和黑胡椒盐腌好，然后放入低温烤箱里四十分钟让它慢慢熟成。在这段时间里将戈尔根朱勒乳酪和奶油芝士一起放入微波炉中打热，再加入三滴新鲜的柠檬汁和一小撮盐，最后将它们搅拌均匀做成慕斯蘸酱，永久辉非常喜欢用烤得酥脆的法棍切片蘸着它当前菜吃。不过考虑到营养均衡的问题，月城还是用萝蔓莴苣，芸芥，甘蓝和水菜做了沙拉，配上永久辉喜欢的沙拉酱来防止他出现一脸怨恨的表情。

在同居，不，应该说是合租了一年时间之后，月城已经对永久辉的生活习性摸得非常透彻了。作为一个大学生的永久辉不仅没有年轻人的朝气蓬勃，反而有着吸血鬼的作息和小学一年生的生活习惯。特别是在升入大四之后，他几乎就没在上午10点之前从床上爬起来过。 “我需要长时间的睡眠来保持我卓越的智力”

在面对永久辉理直气壮的辩解的时候，月城只能无奈地收起他乱扔在地上的内裤，然后揪着他的耳朵催他去打扫房间。

“不过不能否认，他确实很聪明，而且你不就是喜欢他这一点。”

心里有个声音在月城耳边絮絮叨叨，月城装作没听到，打开冰箱将早上放进去的木盆取了出来。贻贝，或者叫青口贝已经在盆里泡了一整天，月城细心地一个一个将壳内的海草残渣剔除，然后用黄油煎洋葱碎做底味，将贝类一股脑倒进去之后再加入圣母之乳的甜口白葡萄酒进行炖煮，这对于月城来说可是罕见的慷慨。

月城记得一年前循着他的合租广告前来见面时候的永久辉的样子，有些羞涩有些清秀，一眼看去不过是个干净单纯的好少年。也许就是因为第一次见面的好印象麻痹了月城的警惕性，令他毫无防备地将这孩子领进了家门，而后就在第一次庆祝合租的晚宴上被喝了一杯圣母之乳的甜白就瘫倒在地的永久辉打了个措手不及。

那天月城花了一个小时才将闹腾的永久辉送到了床上，而从那之后，月城的保姆生涯就就此开始了。上司送的伊比利亚生火腿价格昂贵，对刀功要求极高，月城屏息凝神精准下刀将火腿切成薄如蚕翼的纸片厚度，然后再将它们精心地在冷藏过的透明玻璃盘中摆成的心形。艰苦奋战了十分钟之后，正当月城心满意足眯眼欣赏自己的杰作的时候，永久辉那熟悉的声音传入了月城的耳中。

“reiko桑！快来！”

“怎么了。”

月城有些头痛，但对于永久辉的呼唤，他还是叹着气摘下围裙应声而去。穿过在永久辉的造作下没能保持够8个小时整洁的客厅，月城推开了永久辉半掩着的房门，暗淡的房间内唯一的电脑荧屏光显得有些冷漠刺眼。而那个看上去兴奋不已的半大孩子，正在这微弱的冷光中敲击着键盘。

“看这个，reiko桑来看这个。”

被永久辉拉住手腕的月城放弃挣扎，欠身坐在了一旁由书本堆积而成的“座椅”上摇摇欲坠，他眯起眼睛，看向永久辉给他呈现的电脑界面。那看上去是一个常见的博客界面，作者页面除了一个简单的【谱之实与象】的名称之外毫无他物，暗黑色的布景与白色的字体排布透出一种隐约的压抑感。

“怎么了，这是什么？”

月城随意滑动鼠标，让一篇篇博客从眼前滑过，乍一看这并没有什么与众不同的地方。但抬头对上永久辉不满的眼神还是令月城的气势微弱了下去：“是那个来着吧，你之前在玩的那个，叫writer的那个个人博客论坛？”

“嗯嗯。”

永久辉脸上终于露出了一丝略带满意的笑容，月城松了口气。

“这个博客是我今天发现的，没有带任何tag，也没有任何个人说明......”

“像个人日记那样？”

“对，这个博主大概是把这个博客当日记在写了。”

“这不是很常见的吗？”

“所以说重点不是这个啦，你好好看看内容。”

永久辉夺过鼠标，将页面一拉到底，出现在两人面前的是一篇发布在一年前的文章。在永久辉的示意下，月城暂时忘记了厨房里正在蒸烤着的贻贝，而是静下心来陪着永久辉玩起了窥探游戏。

**【2019年2月1日晴**

**这是你搬到新公寓的第一天，你站在公寓门口注视着那房子足足有十几分钟，你在想什么呢？**

**或许是想着这栋老旧的别墅里曾经发生的故事，也或许是在思考那荒草丛生的院子里应该种下怎样的种子。**

**你就在那里站着，直到搬家公司的人跟你搭讪的时候才回过神来。等他们走后，你一个人住进了那座诺大却又安静的老宅。一连三天，没有朋友来访，也没有家人来见，你就像一株草，一棵树般融入了这座房子，不被人关注，也无人知晓。**

**想到这里，我不禁对你萌生了一丝怜惜。】**

月城的手指滑动转轮，页面跳到了第二篇。

**【2019年2月4日小雨**

**今天你去超市买了许多罐头与速食，多到令人怀疑你从来不会做饭，所以我不禁会去想象你的生活。**

**你用罐头刀撬开铁盒，然后将里面的味增青花鱼倒进锅里加热，配上海鲜味的泡面，这就是你的一餐。吃完之后你坐在阳台上，看着外面的夕阳发呆，那个时候有一只附近的野猫跳到了院子里的樱花树上，我看到你尝试去抚摸它，而后将吃剩的罐头放在了院子的角落。**

**你为什么要这么做呢？是在可怜那个跟你一样孤独的猫咪吗？】**

**......**

**【2019年2月7日多云**

**我果然猜对了，你在院子里种下了种子，或许你自己都不知道在春天会长出来什么，不过这样也好，至少院子里不再只有野草陪伴着你了不是吗？**

**今天是个多云多日子，希望你能开心。】**

“唔......”月城皱起了眉头，他似乎有些厌恶似的后退了一下道：“这是什么？跟踪狂的日记吗？”

“嘛......”永久辉脸上露出了神秘的笑容，“刚开始发现的时候我也是这么觉得的，一眼看过去就像一个恶心的跟踪狂在记录生活。”

“话说这不会被封吗？”

“还好吧，writer的宗旨是彻底自由的个人博客，而且你看，这个阅读量只有一位数，还有好几次点击是我刚才增加的，所以说这个博客压根就没有人在看吧。”

“那还能坚持写这么多啊，呃，话说这个不违法吗？”

“谁知道呢，不对先不说这个了，滑到这里......你接着往下看看。”

**【2019年3月12日多云**

**我知道了你的名字，就在你胸前的名牌上写着的，同样，我也知道了你在离这里三站路的书店做兼职。你穿着工作制服的样子看起来很好笑，但你面对客人手足无措的样子更好笑。**

**望海风斗。**

**你的父母是抱着怎样的想法给你取的这名字呢？**

**你的父母又是抱着怎样的想法把你养大成人的呢？】**

**......**

**【2019年3月15日小雨**

**望海，你小时候是一个瘦小的男孩吗？**

**望海，你是否在过去遭遇到某些痛苦呢？**

**望海，你曾经爱上过谁吗？**

**望海，我注视着你，注视着你的生活，想象着你的人生，你知道吗？】**

**......**

**【2019年4月3日晴**

**你今天休假了，你没有在应该上班的时间在书店出现，是因为感冒，是因为不愿走五分钟的路去车站，还是因为被店长痛骂了呢。**

**我看到你蜷缩在床上，像一个受伤的孩子或者是一条垂死的狗。氯丙嗪的瓶被扔在了地上，里面的药片散落在地上你却毫不在意。**

**你在想什么？你是否在和我想着同样的东西，因为我看到你把手伸向了裤子。】**

**......**

看到这里，月城不由得把手离开鼠标，因为这篇博客中所描写的各种细节太过真实，同时也太过细致。如果这是真的的话，那说明写下这些文字的人跟文中名为【望海】的这个人住的非常近，近到他/她可以轻而易举地窥伺【望海】的生活。

这一点已经不再是简单的“令人不适”了，严重点说，这种记录自己偷窥狂生活的日记就是令人毛骨悚然的犯罪。想着，月城起身走近阳台，仔细检查了一下周围的建筑的角度和方向，以确认自家公寓不会陷入这样被人监视的情况。

“reiko桑......”

永久辉有些疑惑地看着对着窗外探头探脑的月城，似乎有些欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“嗯......那个。”永久辉似乎下定了决心，试探性地问道：“你有没有闻到一股糊味？”

“......”

“......”

两人对视了约一秒钟之后，月城尖叫着冲向了厨房，但即便如此，他依旧没能拯救已经被烧成了贝干的甜白蒸贻贝。望着焦黑的锅底，以及其中已经化身为克苏鲁信徒的贻贝们，月城感觉自己比被监视的【望海】还要沮丧。

“我准备了一天......”月城的声音中充满了委屈。“还特意买了甜白......”月城无法接受自己的失败似的盯着黑漆漆的锅子。

“是吗，我觉得还不错了，reiko前辈的手艺很棒的。”

“hitoko......”

永久辉温柔的声音令月城的心柔软了下来，一直以为永久辉就是只喂不熟的白眼狼，但是居然学会在在这种时候安慰人了。这样想着，月城抬头准备给永久辉一个感谢的眼神，但映入他眼中的，却是无法想象的地狱般的一幕。

被精心摆盘成心形的伊比利亚生火腿片已经被永久辉拿在手中，他正一边往盘子里加着番茄酱，一边用火腿片去蘸向刚才还被保鲜膜封得好好的芝士慕斯。看起来已经饿急了的永久辉靠着灶台对着月城的半成品大快朵颐，好不快活。而厨房，现在已如台风过境一般只剩一片狼藉。

“怎么了？reiko桑做的东西真的很好吃啊。”

“......”

“对了，比起这个，reiko桑你接着看后续。”

说着，永久辉把从卧室带来的笔记本塞进了月城的怀里，月城深吸了一口气，一边不断默念着“杀人犯法”来告诫自己，一边再次将自己带入了【望海】的人生。

**【2019年5月11日大雨**

**望海，今天我看到你买了一罐猫粮，因为我知道你收养了那只流浪猫，你在院子里给它搭了一个猫窝，就在新长出来的大波斯菊的旁边。**

**你凝视着那颗大波斯菊，你在想什么呢，是今早暴雨在附近山上引起的泥石流，是前天在车站发生的杀人事件，还是某个你曾经爱过的人呢。】**

**......**

**【2019年5月14日大雨**

**连日的暴雨让你心情不好，我知道的，因为我也是。就像你无法控制自己的思绪去疯狂思念你爱过的人一样，我也无法制止自己思绪的暴走。**

**望海，望海，望海风斗。**

**你到底为什么来到这个世界上的。我能看到你内心的痛苦，我也是唯一了解你的挣扎的人。但是我也明白，我们都需要好好的，认真地活下去，不是吗？】**

**......**

**【2019年5月17日多云**

**天气开始转暖了，你在阳台晾晒着冬日的被褥，不过真可惜，上面奇怪的痕迹除非送去洗衣店，否则很难消除吧。**

**希望你能好好吃药，不要再在自己的手腕上留下些难以消除的疤痕了，我知道你为了遮掩它们无时无刻不带着护腕，但这只是自欺欺人你知道吗？】**

**......**

**【2019年6月1日小雨**

**望海，我看到你在门前开心得转了一圈，这对于你来说难得的好心情令人意外，真想问你是遇见了什么好事吗。**

**因为我看到你在深夜时分打开了尘封在箱底的相册，久久注视着他。】**

在永久辉吃干净盘子里最后一片生火腿的时候，月城读完了这个偷窥狂半年份的日记，不得不说，这个偷窥记录写得极尽详细，在一眼略过的篇章里甚至详细记载了【望海】喜欢买的啤酒的牌子和他经常吃的零食种类。

如果不是潜伏在望海身边的人，大约是很难将事情讲的如此细致。

想到这里，月城心中隐隐升起了一个疑问：“hitoko，你觉得这个博客是真实的吗？”

“哦？”

永久辉舔着手指上残留的酱汁，玩味地盯着月城看了几秒。

“反过来我想问一句，reiko桑又为什么觉得不是真的？”

“毕竟......太详尽了，细节和时间什么的......让人觉得要么是狂热的变态跟踪狂，要么......”

“要么就是一个人的意淫？”

永久辉在月城开口之前就说出了他的心思，但面对月城充满疑虑的神情，永久辉用月城的围裙擦干净手指，然后结过电脑打开了搜索页面，上面显示着几条一年前的旧新闻。

“5月11号那条里有写过关于泥石流的信息吧，我也记得那几天，雨下得很大，reiko前辈还因为我没在家收衣服而发脾气.....咳咳，先不说这个，反正我根据5月10日和9日为关键词，查找了与暴雨和泥石流相关的关西这边的新闻，你猜怎么着？”

“怎么了？”

“5月9日晚因为连续一周的暴雨，在六甲山附近发生了山体滑坡和泥石流。”

“呜哇，真的假的。“

被这话惊到的月城顾不得从永久辉手中拯救自己的法棍面包片，就探身去看屏幕，果然，上面显示了短短的一条关于位于兵库县宝冢市的灾害情报。

“就在兵库吗......离我们这里意外的近啊。”

月城感叹。

“这还不算完，你再看一下后面那条，我以宝冢市和车站杀人事件为关键词检索之后，果然发现了一起半年前的故意伤害事件，就发生在仁川站，日期也一样，5月9日。”

“这能说明什么？”

“因为文中没有指明发生事件的车站是这个叫望海的人工作地的车站，还是他住处的车站，所有两种情况，其一，望海住在仁川站附近，那根据3月12日的记述中他打工的车站离他住处有3站路的信息可以推断，望海要么在往北三站地宝冢南口打工，要么就是往南三站地西宫北口打工。”

思维的运转已经跟不上永久辉讲诉的月城感觉太阳穴有些发胀，他揉了揉眼睛，试图理清永久辉的推理过程：“那第二种情况呢？”

“第二种情况就是这个叫望海的人工作地点是仁川站附近，那他要么就住在宝冢南口，要么就是住在西宫北口。”

“这两种情况有区别？”

“当然。”永久辉脸上浮现出了熟悉的自信的微笑，他揪起一块烤得酥脆的法棍切片，蘸向芝士慕斯道：“根据4月3日的记述我们可以知道，望海家离车站只有五分钟路程，而宝冢南口和西宫北口跟仁川站比起来都算得上是个大站了，如果望海真的住在这两个站附近，那为什么望海不直接在这两个车站附近找工作，非要特意跑去一个鸟不拉屎的地方打工？”

“结论？”

“结论就是望海住在仁川站附近，然后往返于宝冢南口和西宫北口的书店打工的可能性更高。”

“唔......”

月城被吃得正香的永久辉勾引着，也顺势拿起来一块法棍，然后配着生火腿吃了起来，大约在这一刻起，月城就已经彻底放弃了准备今晚一顿特别宴席的念头了。当然，对于永久辉是否了解伊比利亚生火腿的价值，月城内心抱悲观看法：这家伙根本尝不出伊比利亚火腿跟楼下超市在晚上八点半卖的打折火腿的区别吧。

而根本没有在意到月城沮丧的永久辉继续说着：“于是我就根据这个推断，去查找了仁川附近的住宅图。”说着，永久辉像炫耀自己玩具的孩子一般，调出卫星地图展示给月城看，“然后我果然在步行五分钟，也就是大约200米前后的地方发现了一座建筑年限超过50年的宅子，你看到了什么吗？”

听着他的话，月城开始眯起眼睛仔细盯着并不是那么清晰的卫星图像，想从里面辨认出什么，而在凝视了图片足足有三分钟之后，月城的眼睛一点一点地开始睁大。因为在像素极差的卫星图像中，那灰蒙蒙的住宅房顶旁边，赫然可以看到一抹隐约可见的粉红色。这抹粉红是如此得扎眼，让人无论如何都无法忽视掉。

“这是......樱花？”

“嗯哼～”永久辉点了点了头，接着道：“在最开始偷窥望海的时候那人就提到过了吧，望海院子里有一颗樱花树......结果真是凑巧，这个卫星图拍摄的时候正是春季，所以这颗樱花树特别显眼。”

“等等，那你的意思是......”

月城不可思议地看向永久辉，甚至忘记了手中正吃到一半的法棍，而很快，他便从永久辉严肃的眼神中得到了肯定的回复。

“是的，我倾向于这个记录是真实发生过的事情。”

“不是吧......”

这种变态的偷窥日记居然是真实发生过的故事，月城仔细思考着刚才看过的文字，试着把自己带入文中被凝视着的【望海】的角度，想象着自己的一举一动都无时无刻不被人监视着，他不由得打了个寒颤。

“那后来呢？”

“你接着看不就知道了。”

永久辉将电脑扔给月城，然后如一只饥饿的野猫般扑向了月城刚才放入烤箱的牛排，来不及嘱咐一声要把牛排放进锡箔纸里吸收一下汁水，好奇心就驱使着月城打开博客接着看了下去。


	2. 无人知晓  中

随着月城缓缓滑动鼠标，那个被偷偷记录下来的望海的生活在他的面前逐渐展现了开来。月城感觉自己犹如一个蹲在暗处的偷窥狂，迫不及待地开始阅读起望海生活的碎片。

**【2019年6月15日多云**

**望海，你最近一直心情不错，我什至可以在你那张永远睡不醒的木板看到些笑容里。不过这是为什么呢？**

**让我猜猜，一定是因为那个人，那个高个子手脚修长，双臂永远带着温柔笑容的金发男人不是吗？**

**我知道的，从两周多前那个男人开始跟你在同一家店打工了，这对于你来说一定是一次充满了意外与惊喜的重逢，因为我看到你总是在摆放书架的时候偷偷瞄他，甚至还因此失手打翻了新入库的杂志。**

**那个金发青年，他笑着帮你收拾烂摊子的时候，你脸上的红晕一直蔓延到了耳朵根。你甚至不敢去看他胸前的名牌，是在害怕那个名字灼伤了你的心吗。**

**纵使那牌子上不过时只写了「朝夏」这简单的两个字。】**

**......**

**【2019年6月21日晴**

**望海，天气开始变热了，热到我额头上的汗水就从来没有停下来过。你也一样吧，因为我看到你摊开放在桌子的日记上浸满了汗渍。那本日记你从小学就开始写了，添添减减一直用到了现在。**

**你总是喜欢在对着窗户的桌边写日记，你是希望有谁在看着你吗？**

**我是知道的，你在这本子里记录了第一次跟随朝夏相遇时候的心动，当然，也记录了你第一次因为朝夏而梦遗的羞耻。而你之所以迷恋上他，却也不过是因为一个简单的理由：在小六那年，你因为色盲而将粉色的樱花说成绿色被嘲笑的时候，是朝夏站出来为你解围的。**

**从那时候起，你足足迷恋了他十七年。】**

**......**

**【2019年7月15日多云**

**今天是你第一次跟朝夏的约会，你看起来真的很担心担心搞砸这次会面，所以在出门前整整两个小时你都在挑选衣服搭配中度过。你这种杞人忧天的态势让我想笑，明明你自己都在日记里写了，无论你穿什么，在朝夏口中得到的永远都会是赞美。**

**于是你就这样穿着自认为隆重正式的衣服，跟朝夏在大阪逛了一整天，一直到因为厚重衣服的热度而差点中暑瘫痪在河边。**

**我看到了，朝夏哭笑不得地帮你脱下外套，给你买来冰镇的饮料帮你降暑。是他这种关爱的姿态让你会错意了吗，你为什么要在那个时候不受控制地吻上他呢。】**

**......**

**【2019年7月29日小雨**

**这是朝夏第一次来到你的小窝，那个外表看起来并不敞亮的老宅，因为你的精心布置而显露出一丝温馨，连同那只总是团在花园里的黑猫，都在前一夜被你强行带去洗了个澡，你甚至小心地给它带上了红色蝴蝶结的项圈。**

**望海，你真是个又蠢又单纯的人。你自以为将自己所有的小心思都隐藏好了，却不知道你所做的这一切在那个金发男人眼中是如此容易被看破。**

**那天晚上，他主动吻了你，就像你所期待的那样，他将你抱到了床上。】**

......

剧情进展的迅速程度让月城深吸了一口气，一方面他惊讶于望海跟新出现的名为【朝夏】的男人间的爱情，一方面他却也被这个偷窥狂记录着无孔不入的疯狂所震惊。如果真有一个人，连你跟你恋人最隐私最亲密的关系都了若指掌，这将是多么令人胆寒的事实。 

“这家伙，是在这个叫望海的男人家里装了摄像头吗？” 

月城心有余悸地发问。

“有可能也说不定，现在的跟踪狂那一套早就不知道进化到什么程度了，话说你听说过没有，之前有个女团偶像，生日的时候收到粉丝寄来的生日祝福录影带，结果放出来一看居然是那个粉丝溜进偶像家里拍的，而且她本人当时就在房间里睡着。” 

“太可怕了，那是什么都市怪谈。” 

月城打了个寒颤，背后惊出一身冷汗。为了转换心情，他从橱柜里拿出小砂锅盘，大蒜，沙丁鱼酱和橄榄油，然后用将大蒜洗净压成蒜蓉，跟沙丁鱼酱混合在一起加盐作成底味，上面浇上大片橄榄油，一直淹没过砂锅盘的一半。 

“这是什么？” 

“西班牙式蒜味虾。” 

说着，月城将解冻好的阿根廷红虾剥去外壳，挑去虾线，连同一个切碎的番茄一起丢入调配好的料汁当中。用明火加热直到橄榄油沸腾将虾催熟，在这个过程中需要不停搅拌以防止底料变糊粘锅。而在做这些的时候，月城脑子里却在不停地想着另一件事。 

“我说hitoko。” 

“嗯？” 

“望海和那个叫朝夏的......是一对恋人吧。” 

“看起来是这样的。” 

“而且还是一对gay......” 

“怎么了？”

“就是说，那个，hitoko会觉得他们怪怪的吗，那个，两个男人在一起，做那种事......” 

“我吗？完全没有诶。”永久辉一边偷吃着月城切好的番茄，一边对着正在冒泡的蒜味虾探头探脑，“我觉得那个叫望海的是个挺寂寞的人诶，最后能找到一个喜欢他的人，这不是挺完美的嘛......”

“嘛，也是。”月城在永久辉看不到的地方露出了一个浅浅的微笑，牵动他的嘴角让他的酒窝更加明显，他揉了揉永久辉的乱发，开口道：“要是没有那个跟踪狂，一切就是真的完美了。”

“不过比起这个，我更在意这个故事的逻辑推理......”永久辉皱着眉头顿了顿，然后将月城拉到了桌边：“这里交给我，reiko桑你接着往下看。” 

“但是......” 

“没有但是！reiko桑你相信我！” 

面对永久辉信誓旦旦的保证，月城在内心中暗暗吐槽：鬼才会信你这种只会给香菇切花的家伙会好好对待我的料理呢。 

但被永久辉硬按在座位上的月城无法反抗，只得抛下一句“好吧好吧，那你记着搅拌它，不然会糊锅的。”的挣扎之后，怀揣着对冒失的同租人和对自己料理的不安，月城再次打开了电脑屏幕。

**【2019年8月29日多云**

**望海，这是你跟朝夏交往一个月的纪念日，从早上开始你就花尽心思将这个老宅子布置得焕然一新。你准备了法式的料理，从成衣店订制了全套西装，还为朝夏准备了礼物。**

**但是这并不是一个完美的纪念日，因为面对你所有的心血，朝夏却久久未归。一直到深夜11点半，朝夏才在你家露面。**

**他大概找了很多很多借口吧，但是你一个都不想听，你愤怒地打碎了所有可以打碎的东西，把桌布扯到地上。杯子的碎片刺破了你的手，血一直流到了地上，你把他吓坏了，朝夏抱着你安慰了很久。**

**望海，你大概不知道，在你吃了药沉沉睡去之后，朝夏花了多久的时间才将一切恢复原状。而他第二天还有工作，却还是为你准备好了早餐，吻了你的额头之后才离去。**

**望海，你在哭，你是在为自己的躁郁而痛苦，还是在为伤害了朝夏这件事而懊悔呢。】**

**......**

**【2019年9月18日晴**

**你重新开始工作了，至少看起来是这样的。朝夏知道了你的药的事情，但是他大概并没有因此而厌恶你吧。因我看到你在日记里写着，你答应了朝夏会坚持吃药，你会控制好情绪，你会不再给朝夏添麻烦。**

**望海，你在院子里一个人看着天空的时候在想什么。**

**你是不是在想如果自己从一开始就是一个正常人，从小就喜欢女生，普通地长大成人，然后结婚生子，这样世界才会对你更温柔一点。**

**但是你应该知道的，这些本不应该是你的错。】**

**......**

**【2019年10月5日多云**

**望海，我觉得你的情绪已经稳定下来了，因为我看到你床头放着的药在按时地减少。你真是一个认真的为了朝夏和你们的未来努力着的好孩子。**

**我看到你床头摆着的那个星巴克秋日限定款的红色饮水杯，我知道那个一定是朝夏送给你的。】**

**......**

**【2019年10月30日中雨**

**你终于把一切都告诉朝夏了是吗，你曾在日记里写过的，控诉过的一切。那些关于周围的孩子是如何霸凌你的经历，那些关于周围人是如何诋毁你的话语，那些关于父母是怎样嫌弃你的过去。**

**望海，你在朝夏的怀里哭着告诉了他一切，而他则是看起来很温柔地接受了你所有的负面情绪。你一定很羡慕他吧，羡慕他在一个被人爱着的世界里长大成人，羡慕他可以成长为一个宽厚而包容的人。**

**所以你到底有什么错呢，只不过是因为喜欢上了一个性别相同的人，就应该接受如此恶劣的审判吗？**

**朝夏抱着你，吻掉了你的泪水，他告诉你一切都会好起来的。】**

博客文中无休止的质问令月城的心被揪紧了，他仿佛真的看到了那个有些瘦削的黑发青年望海的生活，因为自己gay的身份暴露而被迫背井离乡离开家人与朋友，甚至患上了抑郁症之类的精神性疾病，明明这一切都不是他的错。

想到这里，月城感到自己胸口有些刺痛，大约是对这个青年经历的感同身受令他不由得情绪化了起来。 

“不过至少他还是遇见了自己从小就爱慕的人，并且和他在一起了不是吗？” 

像是看穿了月城的心思，永久辉在他耳边悄声道。

“呜哇！别突然靠近人耳朵说话，很吓人的啊喂！” 

月城打了个激灵，差点从椅子上跳起来。

“哈哈哈抱歉抱歉，只不过是看着reiko桑看的很认真，忍不住想恶作剧一下了。” 

永久辉笑眯眯的眼睛看上去纯洁无害，但这笑容中却隐隐感受到某些让人毛骨悚然的腹黑感，月城苦笑一下，他对永久辉的这种性格实在束手无策。 

“这个，很好吃哟。” 

“嘛，你喜欢就好......”

看着永久辉拿着法棍，直接戳向热气腾腾但明显看得出底料已经焦掉的西班牙蒜味虾盘，月城叹了口气：果然这个家伙所有的料理天赋都点在了给香菇切花上了。

这般想着，月城强迫自己忍下想吐槽的心，然后重新将注意力转回到了电脑上，因为他已经有些急不可耐想看后续了。 

**【2019年11月24日小雪**

**今天是一个重要的日子，是你们那年分开的纪念日，望海，我知道你是多么希望朝夏能陪伴在你的身边，不需要豪华的宴席，不需要精致的礼物，甚至不需要多么深情的表白。你需要的无非只是来自恋人的一个吻。**

**即便如此，那个男人也没有将他的柔情赐予你，因为他还有家人需要陪伴，他无法将所有的爱都倾注在你的身上。我知道这令你十分受伤，因为我能看到你蜷缩在那张小小的床上，你甚至忘记了吃药，朝夏送你的红色水杯放在床头，但它已经干涸。**

**望海，你在想什么呢？**

**你是否觉得自己此刻犹如一个孤独的旅人，在悠久的长夜中伴着午时的钟声逐渐走向彼方，而你的身侧空无一人】**

**......**

**【2019年12月1日小雪**

**今年的冬天真的很冷，冷到你甚至无力从被团里爬出来，暖炉的热度和滚沸的茶水都无法唤起你灵魂的热量。**

**但是那个人，那个名为朝夏的男人，一定是他激发了你最后一点生命的力量。我看着你步履蹒跚地跛足于积雪中，你走到了他家的楼下，潜身于树丛中。**

**即使冬日的冰封正逐渐带走你的存在，但你依旧犹如亡灵一般监视着那个男人，就如同已经化身为幽灵的我似的，我能看到你眼中的疯狂。**

**我们是相似的，我们是一体的，我们是不可分离的。**

**望海，你到底在期待又在害怕着什么。】**

**......**

**【2019年12月7日多云**

**望海，你疯了，你彻底狂乱了。**

**即使朝夏解释了无数次，那天你见到的女孩只是他的表妹，你依旧听不进他一丝一毫的解释。朝夏也在愤怒，他愤怒你为什么要将药丸藏在枕头下面，你为什么欺骗他。**

**你明白的，但是你不能告诉他，那三颗小小的白色药丸会让你平静，但代价是带走你所有的感情与知觉，你觉得自己正在消失。**

**你把这一切都写在了日记里，但是朝夏他不懂，因为正直如他从未翻开过你放在床头的本子。**

**但是望海你知道吗，在你吐掉他喂给你的药丸，咬破他肩膀的时候，他没有反抗只是紧紧抱着你，或许你看不到，但是我能看到他眼中沉淀的爱与痛苦。】**

**......**

**【2020年12月11日晴**

**朝夏在你睡着的时候离开了你的房子，他或许是去购物，或许是因为要加班，也或许是跟你臆想中的某个女人约会去了。**

**望海，我看到你用枕头埋住头颅，你一定不想去思考那些可能性，但是你也一定无法逃离那些妄想的束缚。**

**望海，我可怜你。】**

......

不知不觉间博客记录的时间已经即将来到今年，时间的跨度让这种“发生在自己身边”的真实感变得更加强烈，月城已经感受不到最初的好奇与轻松了，取而代之的是令人觉得畏缩的恐慌感。 

这感觉令他刚才还在因饥饿而隐隐作痛的胃部变得麻木，因为随着记录中被观察着的望海的日常开始趋于癫狂，月城察觉到这位名为【谱之实与象】的偷窥者的情感也出现了波动。

月城想象着自己就住在望海的隔壁，大约是旁边那栋老旧公寓的二楼，从卧室的窗户向外看去，望海房子里的一切都一览无遗。你可以看到他早晨醒来，为自己倒下的第一杯牛奶，可以看到他一个人坐在院子里看着那颗樱花树发呆，可以看着他无时无刻不注意着门廊方向的脚步，期待着那个名为朝夏的金发男子的到来。 

那个时候望海到底是抱着怎样的心态度过的每一天呢，而那个时候，【谱之实与象】又是抱着怎样的心态去凝视着望海的生活与一切发展的呢。 

这种代入式的体验感太过真实，不由得令月城感到头皮发麻，他把注视着电脑荧屏的视线移开，正对上永久辉凝视着自己的眼睛。 

“怎，怎么了？” 

被永久辉盯得有些发毛，甚至说话也有些结巴了起来。 

“reiko桑觉得怎么样？” 

“什么怎么样？” 

“叫望海的这个人。” 

“嗯......感觉他应该是有什么精神上的疾病吧，而且我觉得这个偷窥狂也差不多，两个人之前是病友也说不定......” 

“很敏锐嘛，reiko桑。”永久辉赞许地点了点头，接着道：“这种可能性我也考虑过，因为在偷窥狂的记载里，望海第一次遇见朝夏应该是在小六，也就是11岁的时候，然后在6月21日的记录里写到了他迷恋了他十七年，所以我推断望海现在的年纪应该是28前后。”

“果然是你的作风......” 

月城小声吐槽。 

“什么？” 

“思考回路啊，正常人哪会想这么多。” 

“会这么觉得的只是reiko桑一个人罢了，因为reiko桑的脑子没有那么好使。”永久辉孩子气又趾高气扬地对月城说着，他认真的态度让月城识趣地闭上嘴接着听他的分析。“然后我发现，在后期望海情绪开始变得不稳定的时候，偷窥狂曾经多次提到了他吃的药的事情，于是我又倒回去查了一遍，果然，在4月3日的记录里提到了【氯丙嗪】这个词。” 

“氯......丙嗪？” 

“嗯，是一种处方类的精神药物，为中枢多巴胺受体的拮抗药，一般用于治疗精神分裂症等的思觉失调，其他也可以用于治疗抑郁症或者双向情感障碍。” 

“那你的意思是望海实际上是得了精神分裂所以一直在吃这个氯丙嗪？” 

“有一定的可能性，不过在记述前期并不能从望海的行动中感觉到明显的精神分裂的特征，反而是他长期处于情绪低落以及情绪高涨状态的特征会比较符合双向情感障碍的症状，也就通称的躁郁症。”

“这么说来，望海跟朝夏之间的矛盾也是因为这个双向情感障碍而引起的了？” 

月城歪着脑袋对永久辉提问，而对于这个问题，永久辉犹豫了很久才开口回答道：“一半一半吧，虽然只是我根据书本上的知识做出的推测，不过望海大概在跟朝夏交往之后就停止服用氯丙嗪了。”

“停止服药？为什么，这个是处方药来着吧，如果擅自停药不会引起什么严重的后果吗？” 

“但是氯丙嗪这一类药怎么说......”永久辉顿了顿，似乎有点为难的样子，“会影响人的精神，让人处于一种非常平静的状态，这种状态下人不会被躁郁症和情绪波动所影响，但是同样的，这种平静状态会让服药的人什么都感觉不到......嗯，就像行尸走肉一样。” 

“呃，就像记录最开始时候望海的那种状态？” 

“我觉得应该是的，所以望海擅自停了药，但是停药的后果就是他无法控制自己的情绪，在8月29日的时候暴走伤害了朝夏，而也就是从那一次开始事情开始恶化的，一直持续到12月初，望海已经开始展现某些妄想的症状了。”

“......我可不可以说虽然我没怎么听懂，不过感觉好厉害的样子。” 

“reiko桑你个笨蛋！” 

永久辉半是不满半是撒娇似的抱住月城的脑袋，然后像在挠狗狗一样揉乱了他整齐的背头，直到月城因为心跳加速连连求饶才住手。 

“好了好了我认输是我错了，所以说hitoko我现在就想知道望海和朝夏到底怎么了，让我继续看下去行不。” 

“可以是可以啊，不过接下来的正片没几篇了。” 

说着，永久辉摆弄电脑，调出了2020年之后的几篇被他标记过的日志展现在了月城的眼前，顺着永久辉鼠标指引的方向，月城接着刚才的故事继续读了下去。 

**【2019年12月19日晴**

**今天是原定要出勤的日子，但是你当这一切都没有发生过似的在家里睡到了下午，我看到你按掉闹钟和电话，那或许是店长打来的，也或许是朝夏打来的。**

**望海，你还好吗，有人还在担心你吗。**

**你的日记本里记满了你对朝夏的愤怒，在你因为发狂而变得扭曲而模糊的字里我隐约窥见了事情的真相。**

**中学一年级的时候你跟朝夏在一起了，但是因为你们关系的暴露，朝夏被父母强制转校离开，只留下了你一个人承受了所有的指责与霸凌。**

**望海，你是不是一直觉得朝夏欠你一个道歉？】**

**......**

**【2019年12月24日大雪**

**望海，你已经连续一周没有出过门了，我看到朝夏曾经来找过你好几次，甚至坐在你家院子门口直到深夜，而你就这样隔着院子的石墙与他背靠背坐了一天。**

**你在想什么呢？**

**我看到你在深夜一个人愤怒的时候打碎了重逢之后，他送你的第一件礼物，那个红色的杯子，你的手被碎片刺破了，一定很痛吧。**

**......**

**【2019年12月26日多云**

**你在日记里写着什么，或许是对朝夏无名的愤怒，或许是对自己无能的愤怒，你写了又撕裂，撕了又写。而到了最后，那些字迹都变成了对朝夏的恐怖胁迫咒。**

**你觉得你完了，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，朝夏，他应该付出代价。】**

**......**

**【2019年12月28日小雪**

**望海，你久违地出门了，我看到你一个人走在街上，犹如一个孤独的幽魂。**

**你去了超市，你买了什么呢？**

**在你扔掉了的收据上似乎写着牛肉，红酒，速食沙拉，绳子，脚凳，猫粮，黑色的垃圾袋，青花鱼罐头，苹果，还有一把新的菜刀。的处方安眠药都收集了起来，那满满都一把，也许可以让某个人永远地睡去不再醒来。**

**望海，我看到你给他打电话了，你对他说了什么呢。**

**望海，你在想什么呢。**

**望海，你想做什么呢。**

**望海，你疯了，我们都疯了。】**

......

博客的记录在12月28日这天戛然而止，而后整整有一个月，从未有过一天的更新。

但就是在这篇博客最后一天更新的文章中，月城隐约嗅到到丝丝恐惧的气味，他抬起头，对上永久辉认真而略带倾斜的目光。月城觉得，此刻永久辉想的事情一定跟自己一样。 


	3. 无人知晓 下

从2019年2月起一直到2019年底，在作家平台上持续更新的博客就这样悄然消失了，同时那双一直紧盯着望海与朝夏生活的眼睛一起，如突然断电的夜晚一般封闭了未知的迷雾之中

只是，在2019年12月28日最后那篇文章中，月城敏锐地感觉到了一些令人不安的征兆。

被精神性问题逼上绝路的望海，一直坚守在他身边的朝夏，以及那个从头到尾隐身于黑暗中默默注视着他们的【谱之实与象】，在他们的身上到底发生了什么…… …

“我知道reiko桑在想什么。”

永久辉适时的插话打断了月城的思维。“你一定在想望海会不会因为冲动而造成了什么无法挽回的事情吧。” 

月城眨了眨眼，把视线再次移回了屏幕上，上面闪烁着12月28日的日期标识，他叹了口气道：“嗯...毕竟感觉到了后续，望海这个人已经有点控制不了自己的情绪和精神了……话说，如果真的出了事的话，你觉得这个偷窥狂会去报警吗？” 

“我觉得大概不会吧。”

永久着说，永久辉伸手将博客页面向上拉去，“从去年年末的12月28开始一直到今年的1月” 25日之间，一直规律更新的博客没有了任何的动静，但是在1月26日开始，这个博客又开始更新了。” 

顺着永久辉的手指的方向，月城看了过去。

**【2020年1月26日晴**

**望海，昨晚晚你似乎睡得不好，你一定做了一个很久的可怕梦吧。不过不要怕，一切的噩梦总有一天会醒来的。**

**我看到你在清晨用开罐器打开了一个青花鱼罐头，给那只在你的院子里安家的猫做早餐。**

**望海，你在院子里看着朝阳升起的时候，你到底在思考什么呢？】**

“唔，这看起来......”

“看起来好像什么都没发生对不对？”永久辉接话道，“还有后面也是，好像望海这个人又回归了他平常的生活。”

永久辉度滑鼠，页面继续逐步了下去。 

**【2020年1月28日阴**

**望海，你因为贪睡而险些没有赶上电车，希望店长不会因为你的习惯性迟到而扣你的奖金。**

**在回家的路上，你在附近商店街的二手店里看到了那个杯子，是去年星巴克大热门的秋日限定款的绿色陶瓷马克杯。你一直很喜欢上面印着的树叶的图案，自从上一次杯子被打破之后，你就一直想着能再买一个。**

**而今晚，你用那个杯子久违地冲了一杯咖啡。】**

**......**

**【2020年2月2日晴**

**望海，你看着天空中涌动的云层在思考着什么呢。**

**望海，你还在寂寞吗。**

**望海，你大概一直觉得你值得一个更好的未来吧，或许有一天你可以抛弃那个已经破烂不堪的日记本，那个记录了所有不堪回忆的笔记本，去迈向新的一天。**

**我希望那个时候我可以陪在你的身边】**

顺着永久辉往下翻动的顺序，月城看到这个名为【谱之实与象】的博客依旧在更新，最新的一篇是发布在一天前，和之前一样，依旧是某个偷窥狂所记录的名叫【望海风斗】的男人的日常。 

只不过，朝夏这个人再也没有在博客记录中出现过。就仿佛这个人从一开始就不存在一般，博客回到了最初望海独自一人的寂寞旋律之中。

“呼......”月城长舒了一口气，过多的线索和隐藏的可能性此刻在他的脑中混杂成了一片复杂的迷宫，他感觉自己过负荷的脑髓已经无从在这纷繁复杂的信息中抓握到最核心的重点。而对这种解密游戏最为擅长且狂热的信者，此刻肯定正用亮闪闪的眼睛看着自己，给自己投来期待的目光......

盯......

来了来了，月城心里苦叫着，试图躲开永久辉盯视线，但在此之前他的脸已经被永久辉捧住。

“来吧，reiko桑请开始你的表演，告诉我你的推断是什么？”

“嗯......”月城开始绞尽脑汁试图摸索出一个合理的故事线：“根据你说的推论和博客里的描述，我觉得望海应该是在中学的时候跟朝夏相爱，但是事情暴露之后朝夏被迫转学离开，而望海则因为性取向的原因被周围人霸凌......大概是从那个时候开始他就有了心理问题了吧。”

看着永久辉赞许的目光，月城继续说了下去：“之后呢，望海大概隐藏了取向普通地就职工作，但在工作了几年之后依旧因为取向暴露而跟家人反目，这点在9月18和10月末的记述里提到过......后来望海离职，进行了一段时间的精神治疗之后出院，选择在宝冢市辖属的小城镇里生活。”

“那他和偷窥狂的关系？”

“是那个吧，说不定是他在入院期间认识的病友什么的？那种妄想跟踪狂，结果被盯上了，于是这个叫谱之实与象的人就一路跟踪到了他的新家，从那时候开始一直监视他到现在？”

“最后一个问题。”永久辉伸出手指眯着眼睛道：“你觉得为什么博客断更了一个月？朝夏又去哪里了？”

“呃......虽然有点难以相信，不过我觉得望海是不是最后彻底疯了，把所有的错都归在了朝夏身上，你看最后一次更新里，那个偷窥狂在捡到的他的购物小票里看到了绳子，脚凳，刀还有塑料袋......”

“还有安眠药，所以你是想说望海假装把朝夏约在家里见面，实际上在饭菜里下了药，在他睡死过去之后将勒死然后分尸？”

“......”

叮，随着低温烤箱一声愉快的鸣叫，浓厚的烤牛肉的香味溢满了房间。永久辉探身从烤箱中拿出了另一块幸存的牛排，伸手递给月城：“reiko桑的那块，喏。” 

看着从5分熟的牛排中渗出的饱含肌红蛋白素的血红色汁液，月城脸色惨白，不用说也知道，他一定脑补了新闻上报道过的杀人碎尸案的现场。见月城脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓，永久辉半是惋惜半是得逞的神情把牛排放进了自己的盘子里。 

“一天吃两块牛排是不是太奢华了。” 

“可恶的小鬼......”月城暗暗地骂着，不过想起自己刚才推导出来望海杀人事件的可能性，他是真的一口都吃不下去了。“所以说，我的推理怎么样。” 

“还不错，不过漏洞百出。” 

“怎么个讲？” 

“首先，对于reiko桑推理的望海的前半生的经历，我是持认同观点的，他应该就像前辈说的那样，因为取向问题引起了精神问题，在离职之后隐居在小地方疗伤......不过对于偷窥狂是望海入院时候的舍友这件事就有点脑补过多了。”

“啧，那你是怎么看的。” 

“首先，那个偷窥狂，我们就叫他/她【象】先生吧，他对望海的了解实在太细致了，对他每时每刻的动向了若指掌。” 

“有可能是他就住在望海的身边？我看了那个卫星地图成像之后发现，那片房子非常密集，旁边公寓与望海房子之间的距离最近的可能只有几米，如果是通过高倍望远镜的话，的确可能连望海笔记上写的是什么都看得一清二楚。”月城运用自己的知识和想象力努力辩论着，“而且如果这个象先生真的像我说的那样是精神病患者的话，那即使他潜入望海的家里装上摄像头也不是不可能的。” 

“嗯嗯，reiko桑说的很有道理，不过reiko桑忽视了最重要的一点。” 

“什么？” 

“最关键的信息永远都存在于本人的叙述之中，而破绽也是。” 

“此话怎讲？” 

“还记得望海第一次对朝夏产生好感是因为什么吗？” 

“不就是因为小学六年级的时候望海认错了樱花树的颜色，那个时候朝夏给他解了围，所以他就喜欢上朝夏了呗。”月城昂起了一副怎么样难不倒我的样子，“这么长时间里我早跟你学会了好不好，你就喜欢考我这样的小细节。”

“唉......”永久辉叹了口气，失望之情几乎要跟他口中的肉汁一起涌出，他咬了一口已经开始变得柔韧的法棍，接着说道：“重点不是认错颜色，而是色盲啊老大，跟我说，色——盲——” 

“呃，这个色盲怎么了吗？” 

“所以你还记得朝夏在与望海再次相遇之后，送他的第一件礼物是什么。”

“是那个星巴克的限定马克杯，秋日限定红色的那款......啊！” 

月城像是忽然想到了什么似的住了嘴，他睁大眼睛看向永久辉，一种极其不详的预感从心中涌起。不是吧，他喃喃着。 

而在站在他的对面永久辉，用缓慢的话语证明了他的预感：“是的，我去星巴克官网查了，结论就是星巴克从来没在去年的秋天发行过任何一款【红色】的马克杯……所有发行的马克杯都是绿色的。” 

“等等，那就是说......那个象先生，其实也是色盲？” 

“既视感了是不是？太巧了是不是？”

月城不再说话了，他脑子里不可抑制地冒出来福尔摩斯的那句名言【排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再不可能，那就是真相】，而此刻将这句话套用在这个事件上，大概是再合适不过了。

“hitoko，你难道是想说，这个象先生从一开始就是望海自己伪装的吗？” 

永久辉无言地点了点头。

过于震撼的情报在月城的脑中汇合，刺激着他的接受程度和思维的极限，他一字一句思考着象先生在这篇博客中记录的事情和表达的情感，详尽的细节，不为人知的情报，如果这一切都是望海的自导自演，那似乎是合情合理的，但是...... 

“如果真是这样，那望海岂不是从一开始就疯得厉害？”

“也不算，最开始只是因为孤独吧，像写日记一样记录自己的人生，不过用的是第二人称视角罢了。”

“不不不，这还是有点让人难以接受，比起望海就是象先生，我还是宁愿接受象先生就是他的病友，两个人都是色盲不过是个巧合。” 

“是吗？”永久辉吃完最后一块牛排，一边擦着嘴一边不懈地拿出了纸笔，一副要让月城彻底死心的架势，“还有一个证据是我刚才刚想到的，这个博客的名字不是叫【谱之实与象】吗？你明白是什么意思吗？” 

“唔，不就是一个普通的中二名字，我学生时代也会取这种名字的......”

“没人在意reiko桑的学生时代。”月城似乎看到永久辉翻了个白眼，不过好奇心让他打算暂时不追究，他看着永久辉一笔一画地在纸上写下了几个字。 

**譜の実と象**

“reiko桑看出什么了吗？没看出来的话我可以写得再明显一点。”

说着，永久辉再次动笔，这次在纸上出现的是一串字母。 

**Funomitozou**

沉吟了几秒，月城终于惊讶地长大了嘴巴，他注视着纸面，似乎要用目光刺穿它一般紧紧盯着，【谱之实与象】的罗马音【funomitozou】的几个字母在改变了一下排位顺序之后，赫然就是【nozomifuuto】，也就是望海风斗的发音。 

这个惊人的发现令月城的呼吸都为之凝结了，他不敢相信，那个偷窥狂博主【谱之实与象】竟然就是【望海风斗】本人，那那个博客上的一切，竟然都是望海风斗一个人记录的。月城回想着那些文字，【谱之实与象】的情绪波动与选取语言的激动程度似乎正是映照了【望海风斗】一步一步走向狂乱的步骤，这个发现令月城觉得自己刚才所有的推理都被推向了绝路。

“但是我想不通啊，望海到底是为了什么，要大费周折用装作别人的样子来记录自己的生活？” 

“谁知道呢，我只是想知道这个故事的真相罢了。” 

永久辉无所谓的态度令月城觉得心脏在抽痛，他想着独自一人背负着家人与朋友的指责与厌恶的望海，实在太过痛苦了，如果这种事发生在自己的身上......月城偷偷瞄了一眼永久辉，想象永久辉指着自己的鼻子骂自己死gay佬真恶心的样子......只是想象都会令月城眼前发黑。

“hitoko……我刚才想了一下，如果我是望海本人的话，选择以一个偷窥者的视角来讲述自己的人生，大概是因为这是一种自我逃避的方式。” 

“自我逃避么……” 

永久辉鹦鹉学舌似的重复着月城的话，似乎在尝试着去理解。 

“代入望海的角度去想的话，大概会是个悲伤的故事吧。”月城将一声叹息隐藏在了心里，他脑海中浮现出的是蜷缩在院子的围墙下的瘦弱的黑发男子，他因为惧怕自己的疯狂而选择了逃避，他害怕再次看到朝夏的时候会引发自己情感的崩塌，但也更害怕自己的狂乱会伤害到那个一直爱着自己的人。所以他一次又一次地拒绝为朝夏开门，他的爱是卑微的，卑微到只敢靠在围墙下，假装靠近了在墙的对面执着等待着自己的朝夏，这是多么悲哀。 

“发疯的是自己，惹事的是自己，旁观的是自己，而到了最后，受伤的依旧是自己......我觉得望海在那个时间点的时候精神已经彻底崩坏了......不过。”月城深呼吸了一下，试图垂死挣扎。 

“即使【谱之实与象】就是【望海风斗】，那我最后的推理，望海风斗杀了朝夏这件事也不会因为这个变故而改变不是吗？” 

“reiko桑的想法是？”

“在2019年12月28日到2020年1月26日这段时间里望海不是没有更新他的博客吗，而在1月26日之后望海再次出现更博，但是相对的，朝夏再也没有出现在博客的记录里了......所以及其有可能的是，望海在2019年12月28日将朝夏约到家中，杀害了他，然后利用这一个月的时间去处理了朝夏的尸体，所以才在一个月之后才开始更新，并且再也没有提及过朝夏。” 

“但是这里还是有漏洞。” 

“什么？” 

“如果我做了杀人藏尸这种事情的话，我绝对不会把可能暴露我自己情况的博客留着，而且也绝对不可能做出继续更博这种事情。” 

“说不定那个时候望海已经疯了呢？” 

“那他还不如选择去自首。”永久辉对月城实实在在翻了个白眼，然后接着道：“所以比起这个可能性，我有另一个推论......那就是，在2020年之后更新博客的人，可能已经不是望海风斗了。” 

“......哈？”月城瞪大了眼睛，已经彻底跟不上剧情的发展了，“什么叫可能已经不是望海风斗了？” 

“reiko桑你看。”永久辉的手指向屏幕上的小字，“在1月28日那天的记述再次提到了那个马克杯，这种描述让人很容易想象是望海已经跟朝夏分手了，但是还是怀念他所以买了同款的杯子吧......但是你注意看，这里在描述杯子的时候用了【绿色】这个词。”

“难道说......” 

“是的，【谱之实与象】或者说是望海是色盲，所以他会把这个杯子说成红色，而续写望海博客的人大概没有注意到这一点，所以在描述杯子的时候还是按照正常人的视觉将它说成了【绿色】。” 

“亏你能注意到这么细微的地方啊。” 

“还没完呢。”永久辉打断月城的话，又往上滑了一段接着道：“而且你发现没有，真望海从来不会用【思考】这个词，他一直喜欢用【想】来进行表达，另外就是，在记录天气的时候真望海的记录里从来没出现过【阴】，而假望海则会将【多云】这个词用【阴】来表示......” 

看着永久辉为自己划出的重点，月城瘫倒在座椅上，开始觉得大脑正在因为超负荷运转而临近爆机的界限，他闭上眼睛，问出了最后一个不得不问的问题。 

“hitoko，你觉得这个假望海，到底是谁......” 

“假望海吗......”永久辉伸了个懒腰，走近窗台，伸手抹去了玻璃上凝结的冰霜。

寒冷的刺激让他的意识变得清晰了一点，他看着窗外，喃喃地说着：“大概就是朝夏吧......虽然只是我的推测，不过我觉得望海是在那个晚上自杀了，理由不得而知，是被妄想和现实折磨到精神彻底崩溃所以做出的冲动之举，还是说就像reiko桑说的那样，他将所有的过错都归咎在了朝夏的身上，所以选择以自己的死来惩罚朝夏......这些我们都猜不到了。

“不过至少我们可以想象，在望海死后朝夏依旧爱着他，在整理他遗物的时候发现了这个博客......于是朝夏就选择了用这种方式来纪念自己的追思，以及逝去的爱人。”

“如果像你说的那人真是朝夏的话，在最近的几篇博客里好像可以感觉的到一些东西。”月城揉着因为久坐而已经开始变得酸痛的腰，走近永久辉的身边。顺着永久辉的视线向外看去，可以隐约望见大阪这个城市广袤无垠的灿烂夜景，在情人节的这个夜晚闪烁着，照耀着。 

“在后续的记录里再也没有朝夏的出现，大概是朝夏希望自己从来没有出现过在望海的人生里吧......这样望海就可以像一个普通人一样，普通而快乐地生活着......” 

“不过终究是臆想。”永久辉罕见的情绪化了起来，他抱怨似的转身靠在了窗台上，抬眼看向月城，“结果一切还不是走向了悲剧，不过是因为一个单纯的取向问题。” 

“......那hitoko有兴趣去一探究竟吗？” 

“哦？reiko桑是说？” 

“你不是说那座房子就在兵库县吗，从我们这里出发的话一天足够往返了吧。” 

“唔......”永久辉似乎有些困扰地咬起了嘴唇，思考了一会，他开口道：“还是算了吧。” 

“怎么了？”这个回答似乎有些惊讶到了月城，他不可思议地望着永久辉，“这个回答不太像你的风格啊，你不是最喜欢追根究底了吗？” 

“嘛......话是这样，不过就像reiko桑刚才的推理，说不定真是望海杀了朝夏......” 

“你是害怕自己的推理没中？” 

“怎么会！”似乎被戳中自尊心的永久辉急忙反驳，他犹豫着半晌，始终不肯开口。见他这幅样子，月城不由得轻笑了起来。

“我明白了，hitoko是害怕一切都像你推理的那样，这真的是一个发生在现实的悲伤的故事的悲伤的结局对不对？” 

“......嗯。”

永久辉默默地点了点头 

见他这孩子气的样子，月城不由得笑了起来，他伸手揉了揉永久辉的乱毛道：“不过说白了，我们这一晚上的推理不也是一个臆想罢了，就像【谱之实与象】窥探着望海的人生一样，我们也同样在一个偷窥者的角度窥探着【谱之实与象】的人生......所谓偷窥这件事，说的就是在观察到的情报之外附加了许多我们自己的想象，而真正的真相或许并不如我们所推理推论的那般完美，说不定那天什么都没有发生，望海和朝夏只是和平分手了，也说不定根本就没有望海和朝夏这两个人，一切都不过是那个叫【谱之实与象】胡编乱造的幻想罢了。” 

“就像一个精神分裂症患者那样？” 

“或者是某个中二病患者那样。” 

“唔......好像这么想也没有错......” 

“如果hitoko还在意的话，那就继续关注【谱之实与象】的博客就好了，说不定会出现什么新的情报。” 

“啊，关于那个啊。”永久辉像是想起了什么似的，拉着月城的袖子打开了电脑荧屏，“writer这个个人博客网站因为运营不善，已经发布公告将在一个月之后关闭所有的更新与服务了。” 

“呃，那就是说......” 

“嗯，就算一切都如我们推理的那样，我们也无从再去窥探了......嘛，就像reiko桑说的那样吧，说不定一切都不过是个我们花了一晚上的时间幻想出来的故事......而真正发生过的事情真相，都会随着这个个人博客平台的关闭，彻底地埋藏在互联网的坟墓当中，成为一个永远无人知晓的真相了。” 

永久辉喃喃着，看向了窗外。

不知在什么时候开始起风了，冷风夹杂着些许的雪花碎片敲打着玻璃，带来一丝燥人的烦闷，客厅悬挂着的时针指针已经指向了十点钟。在不知不觉中两个人竟然探讨了将近三个小时，而举目四望厨房，月城准备的西式晚餐已经在两个人拉锯战般的推理中消磨成了一堆乱七八糟的碎片。 

吃剩的沙拉，像被耗子啃过的法棍，被烧糊了锅底上还粘着半只虾尾，看着这一切，永久辉自知理亏地低下了头，像个认错的孩子似的顺从地让月城摸头。而看着他这乖巧的样子，月城在心里悄悄地原谅了他这个将自己辛辛苦苦准备的情人节大餐搞成一片狼藉的推理小剧场。本来打算在今天告白来着，还是算了吧，月城在心底苦笑着叹了口气。 

“对了reiko桑！我要吃！” 

“什么？”月城装傻。 

“别装了。”永久辉拍了下他的肩膀，露出了一如既往充满了坏点子的笑容，“我知道reiko桑绝对会带甜点回来的！” 

“唔，又被你猜到了，不愧是我家的小侦探，甜点就在我的包......” 

在说到这一句的时候月城的眼睛瞪大了，如果能看到他这幅景象，诸君绝对会将他此刻的眼睛评判为今晚恐慌之最。不过可惜，在零点一秒的思考之后，月城就换上了一副必死的表情饿虎扑食似的扑向了放在客厅的提包。

绝对不能让他看见那个！ 

月城在内心中发出嘶吼般的咆哮。 

只是，一切都晚了一步。

在月城奔出厨房的时候，永久辉已经提起了那个袋子。

在月城扑到客厅的时候，永久辉已经打开了那个袋子。

在月城摔倒在他脚下的时候，永久辉已经拿起了那个东西。

“......“

望着手中那束赤红如血一般绚丽的玫瑰，永久辉光的神情凝固了，他睁着眼睛，张大了嘴巴，以缓慢如卡壳了的机器人一般的速度一格一格，一帧一帧地将头扭向月城。

那一刻，月城似乎第一次切身意识到了暴露面对之后望海的心情。他闭上眼，放弃了所有的抵抗，静静等待即将到来的风暴。并且已经想好了，如果被永久辉骂是恶心的死gay并提出退租，自己也会坚持着在这个城市孤独着一个人活下去的。

“ reiko桑......”

“嗯......” 

“你居然......” 

“嗯......” 

“你居然有会送你玫瑰的爱慕者吗！！！！！！！！！” 

“嗯......嗯？哈？诶，不是......”

还没等月城反驳，永久辉就已经一计飞踢踢在了月城的腰上，然后他分配月城袋子里四个梦的梦幻芝士蛋糕飞奔回了房间，只给呆坐在原地等月城留下一句“如果reiko桑比我先脱单了我永远不会原谅你的-”的怒吼。 

这是一个漫长的夜晚，甚至经历了一整天精心制作的准备和耗费心力的布置，但这个情人节之夜最终还是变得像月城和永久辉在一起度过的每一个夜晚那般普通。

月城看着厨房里的一片狼籍，回想着剥夺了他告白之夜的望海和朝夏的故事，无奈地露出了一个笑容。 

“果然，情人节告白什么的最不靠谱了。” 

说着，月城顺手将玫瑰扔进了垃圾桶。 

“ hitoko！不要独吞蛋糕！里面还有我的一份-！” 

——————完——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 本文灵感来源于【一分钟教会你人肉搜索】  
>  第一次写偏悬疑向的同人，说真的在设置悬念和伏笔的地方是费了点心思，主要是因为太长了，要不停地倒回去看前面写了啥，心累……不过总体来说这篇写得还是蛮愉悦了。
> 
> 腹黑的小辉辉和居家的小地主，有点神经质的阴郁daimon和一心一意的暖男maa（虽然麻袋并没有出场在表世界…），都是我的心头爱❤️！
> 
> 很多时候会希望自己写的故事不是只托生于同人人物，而是一种脱离于同人这个形式本身之后也可以拥有足够的可读性的存在。
> 
> 最后，感谢各位的食用。❤️


End file.
